Tratamiento experimental
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: AkaMido. Midorima tiene 30 años y es un respetado doctor. Akashi tiene 18, es el hijo de un gran magnate y se le educó para conseguir siempre lo que quiere. Incluso si lo que quiere es al doctor que lo atiende.


**Claim: **Akashi Seijurou/Midorima Shintaro.  
**Notas: **Universo Alterno.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance.  
**Tabla de retos: **Básica.  
**Tema: **01. Helado

* * *

**Tratamiento experimental.**

Cuando Midorima Shintaro cumple 30 años, se encuentra en el pináculo de su vida. No hace mucho tiempo que terminó la carrera y con un poco de ayuda financiera por parte de sus padres, en el verano en el que cumple 30, ya es el médico jefe de su propio hospital, un edificio que se sigue expandiendo, ubicado en el centro de Kyoto.

Por lo tanto, no tiene tiempo para cuestiones personales, cosas tan banales como un cumpleaños, que ya es costumbre que pase entre las cuatro paredes de su despacho o bien, haciendo una ronda por el hospital. A veces, recibe una llamada de su madre para desearle un buen día, otras tantas y si tiene tiempo libre, una invitación a cenar.

Su vida se pasa entre el módulo de urgencias y su consulta privada; no necesita nada más. Sin embargo, no todos comparten su opinión, pues conforme crece, tocando las puertas de la adultez tardía, sus padres no dejan de atosigarlo con la idea de que debe de conseguir una esposa y engendrar descendencia, chiquillos que sin duda le quitarían el tiempo que pasa en el hospital.

A Shintaro no le molestaría escuchar la insinuación si ésta proviniera sólo de sus padres, pero incluso sus amigos le hacen la sugerencia de vez en cuando y resulta bastante molesto cuando lo invitan a bodas u otros eventos, sólo para preguntarle, al final del día, si él será el próximo y cuánto más se va a tardar.

El día en que cumple 30 años no es la excepción. Trabajar con amigos tiene sus pros y sus contras y a veces Shintaro cree que trabajar con Takao, un amigo desde la escuela preparatoria, es más una tortura que una bendición.

—Hey, buenos días, Shin-chan —dice Takao cuando lo ve entrar, temprano por la mañana, al ala de cuidados intensivos para su ronda matutina—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Otro año más siendo tsundere, ¿eh?

—Cállate, Takao —dice Shintaro, la frase que podría decirse es el eslogan de su amistad—. ¿Cómo está el señor Takahiro del cuarto 234? ¿Le administraste la dosis correcta de sedantes? ¿Cuál es el progreso de Sakurai Harumi? ¿Está cicatrizando la piel de manera correcta?

—Y un año más de ser un desconfiado y un controlador —dice Takao con un suspiro, pero levanta la tablilla donde lleva el registro de los pacientes, buscando los nombres, que llevan adjunto además del tratamiento, la causa del mismo—. Todo en orden, Shin-chan. Cielos, ¿no puedes tomártelo con calma ni siquiera el día de tu cumpleaños? ¿Sabes? Deberías de conseguirte una novia o algo así para que al menos en días como éstos no estés por aquí, dando órdenes, un año más amargado.

—Ya sabes lo que opino acerca de esas cosas. No he encontrado a nadie que me llame la atención, que sea digno de mi tiempo —dice Shintaro, checando su reloj. Takao es confiable, se lo demostró desde el día en que lo conoció. De hecho, es tan confiable que Shintaro se encuentra sin nada qué hacer, pues todos los pacientes están bien atendidos—. Estaré en mi despacho —dice, aunque sabe que hay muy poco qué hacer ahí, salvo administrar la contabilidad de la nueva ala de cardiología—. Búscame ahí si me necesitas.

—No encontrarás a nadie si sigues encerrado en estas cuatro paredes, Shin-chan y más si siempre evades el tema —dice Takao, llamando la atención de las enfermeras que pasan por ahí de casualidad y que él bien sabe, tienen en la mira a su apático jefe—. Aunque estoy disponible si quieres.

—No, gracias —dice Shintaro y Takao no puede evitar pensar que es la misma respuesta que le dio cuando tenían diecisiete años. Sólo que ahora, 13 años después, no puede echarle la culpa a algún tipo de temor adolescente. Y además, ya no le importa.

.

Shintaro cree que Takao sólo quiere molestarlo un poco más cuando aparece en su despacho veinte minutos más tarde, todo él un insulto a la digna profesión de médico. Un médico no debería sonreír tanto, ni hacer comentarios amistosos a los pacientes, mucho menos contonearse por los pasillos como si fuera un día de campo, cuando hay tantas vidas en sus manos. Pero supone que no puede evitarlo, siempre ha sido así y empeoró desde que comenzó a salir con un tal Kasamatsu.

Sin embargo, eso no hace más fácil aguantarlo y cuando lo ve en su puerta, con su típica sonrisa burlona en los labios, no duda ni un segundo en decirle que se largue si no es algo importante. No está de humor, no después de haber escuchado por enésima vez a su madre decirle con voz preocupada que espera siente cabeza pronto y le de un montón de nietos.

—Woa, cálmate, Shin-chan. Acaba de ingresar un paciente a urgencias. Al parecer es el hijo de un pez gordo o algo así y su padre quiere verte.

—Bien —dice Shintaro, poniéndose de pie y acomodándose los lentes—. Gracias.

—¿Seguro que estás bien, Shin-chan? Nunca me habías dado las gracias, creo que eso de envejecer te hace mal —dice Takao y le da unas palmaditas en la espalda cuando lo ve pasar por su lado, informándole en silencio que ha quedado disculpado. Shintaro no pasa por alto su sonrisa, que desentona con el ambiente del hospital, donde siempre hay caras largas e incluso lágrimas, aunque de cuando en cuando, también se puede hablar de milagros y sonrisas de agradecimiento.

El padre del paciente ingresado, sin embargo, pertenece a la primera categoría: tiene el rostro surcado de preocupación y nada más lo ve, le suelta una larga explicación sobre lo que le pasó a su hijo, Seijurou. Seijurou tomaba una lección de equitación cuando, por alguna causa inexplicable, su caballo lo tiró sobre una cerca de madera y una de sus puntas se clavó en su ojo izquierdo, razón por la cual lo llevaron a urgencias.

—Quiero que reciba el mejor de los tratos —dice el hombre—. La mejor habitación, enfermeras que lo vean todo el día. Escuché que usted era el mejor y que este hospital también, así que confío en usted, ¿de acuerdo? Por el dinero no se preocupe. Él es mi único heredero y deseo que se le trate como merece.

—No tiene nada de qué preocuparse —contesta Shintaro, acostumbrado a discursos como ése, de personas al borde de la histeria al ver a sus seres queridos heridos y que siempre exigen un trato de alta calidad, cosa que él nunca descuida—. Lo atenderemos bien. Voy a moverlo al área de cuidados intensivos, pero primero debo realizar algunas radiografías para cerciorarme de que no ha habido daño en los huesos y ver el alcance de la lesión en su ojo. Su hijo está en buenas manos, Akashi-san.

Shintaro apenas y escucha el _gracias_ que el hombre le dirige. De inmediato se pone en marcha movilizando a los equipos de enfermeras para que preparen un cuarto en la planta alta del lugar, mientras que otras arreglan las máquinas de rayos x y las de tomografías. Es revitalizante tener algo qué hacer, incluso a costa de un niño que se cayó jugando sobre su caballo y Shintaro piensa que ojalá pudiera convertir esa sensación en palabras, para poder transmitirla a todos aquellos que dudan de su felicidad cuando su vida se va en atender un hospital del que está orgulloso.

Él mismo supervisa todas las pruebas. Todo es llevado a su despacho inmediatamente, en donde revisa a contraluz las fracturas en las piernas del hijo de los Akashi, así como la pérdida total de la córnea izquierda, que en las radiografías luce como una masa destruida, un borrón blanco como un huevo.

Cuando le informa de sus hallazgos, el padre del chico luce extrañamente calmado. Seijurou tiene que pasar algunas semanas en recuperación y no podrá volver a ver con el ojo izquierdo, que además, Shintaro recomienda extirpar para evitar daños colaterales. Es un accidente bastante horrible, que el hombre se sacude como si fuera un mosquito molesto con un movimiento de la mano, añadiendo también que no hay qué preocuparse.

—Conseguiremos un donador —asegura, como si fuese tan fácil como conseguir una paleta tras haber agotado la primera—. ¿Tiene este hospital el equipo necesario para realizar el transplante? ¿O debo trasladar a Seijurou a Tokyo?

—Tenemos el equipo, señor —dice Shintaro, un poco ofendido—. Si consigue una córnea nueva, la transplantaremos a su hijo. Por ahora, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que sus huesos se solden de nuevo y mientras tanto, un equipo de enfermeras se cerciorará de la higiene personal de su hijo, así como de otras necesidades.

—Déjemelo a mí —dice el hombre poniéndose de pie y sin más, abandona la sala de espera sin siquiera dirigir una palabra a su hijo—. Le encargo a Seijurou.

Más tarde, Midorima se entera de que Akashi Seijurou es el heredero de las grandes empresas de los Akashi, un multimillonario en Japón. Por supuesto, ya lo sospechaba por la reacción de su padre, similar a la del suyo con la actitud de que _todo se puede resolver con dinero_, pero comprobarlo le hace sentir la urgencia de darle el mejor trato posible, de manera que pueda conseguir, si bien le va, un benefactor. Y así, se decide a visitar al joven en su habitación, esperando encontrar a un niño o quizá un adolescente descuidado sobre la cama y sorprendido cuando lo recibe un joven, tan serio como Takao dice que es él.

—Buenas tardes, Akashi-san —dice Midorima, cerrando la puerta tras de sí—. ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Necesita algo en particular? Quiero reiterarle que estamos a su servicio.

—Sí, como todos a los que mi padre ha comprado con su dinero —dice el joven y Midorima comprueba que tiene 18 años al revisar su hoja de ingreso, donde figuran todos sus datos—. Supongo que usted es mi doctor. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Midorima Shintaro. ¿Te han informado de tus resultados?

—Sí, sí —dice Seijurou, que parece más interesado en él que en lo que le pasó, a pesar de que lleva el rostro vendado ahí donde antes había un ojo y las piernas entablilladas—. ¿Cuántos años tiene, doctor? Se ve muy joven como para ser el dueño de este hospital.

—Los suficientes para tratarte —dice Midorima, siempre apegado al juramento hipocrático y al código de ética, que le impide revelar información personal a sus pacientes.

—Parece joven, seguro que sus padres son ricos también, como los míos y le ayudaron a montar este pequeño lugar. No me sorprendería. Y apostaría también a que sigue bajo su cuidado, ¿no es así? Recibiendo llamadas de mamá preguntando si está bien y demás —dice Seijurou, que parece pensativo y se rasca la mejilla como lo haría un niño consentido, pero que luego le dirige una mirada de desafío—. Ah, por cierto, este tubo de aquí, creo que está roto.

Seijurou levanta el tubo de suero que le cuelga del brazo y que a todas leguas se ve fue roto por alguien, más específicamente él.

—¿Puede arreglarlo? —dice—. No sé si a mi padre le gustaría saber que no estoy bien cuidado.

—Tú —dice Midorima, pero es su único gesto de descontento, porque de inmediato se acerca a él para solucionar el problema—. No te muevas, voy por un repuesto.

No le toma ni cinco minutos conseguir un repuesto del módulo de enfermeras al final del pasillo, pero sabe que algo anda mal cuando regresa a la habitación y Seijurou lo recibe con una sonrisa extraña en los labios. Quizás está un poco paranoico, piensa, porque cuando se acerca, nada extraño sucede y reemplaza el cable con facilidad. No se ven lesiones nuevas u otros tubos rotos, pero Seijurou sí que ha ideado un plan para molestarlo, que lleva a cabo mientras Midorima hace una inspección visual, cerciorándose de que todo esté en orden.

Seijurou le arrebata los lentes con un movimiento fluido de las manos, convirtiendo su mundo en un borrón de color.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta, manoteando sin querer, sintiéndose indefenso en un mundo de sombras. Sin embargo, tiene cuidado de no golpear al hijo de los Akashi, porque eso significaría su ruina y ya no está seguro de si es eso lo que Seijurou quiere.

—Luces completamente diferente sin los lentes —dice Seijurou, como si fueran amigos desde siempre y no existiera una diferencia de edad de al menos diez años—. De verdad eres joven, ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿Veintiocho? ¿Treinta?

—Devuélveme mis lentes.

—Muy bien, muy bien —dice Seijurou e ignorando la mano extendida de Shintaro, le coloca los lentes a su doctor, que parpadea entre asombrado y aterrorizado ante un paciente que no sabe cómo controlar y que podría significar mucho para su hospital si consigue hacerlo todo bien. En resumen, una bomba de tiempo y Seijurou sabe que lo es.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso. Y si necesitas algo, avisa a las enfermeras.

—No —dice Seijurou inmediatamente—. Quiero que tú me atiendas. Si quieres que le diga a mi padre cosas buenas sobre este hospital, tú serás el que me atienda. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —dice Shintaro tras un minuto de lucha interna, en el que se debate entre su propio honor y el crecimiento del hospital, donde gana éste último. Sin embargo, no puede evitar preguntarse cómo terminó siendo el pasatiempo de un niño rico, cuando su horóscopo para el día preveía grandes encuentros y un cambio personal para bien. Incluso (y sin duda habría hecho muy feliz a su madre oírlo), un nuevo prospecto. Pero lo único que obtuvo fue un niñato de dieciocho años y un chantaje que ocultar. Y todo porque seguramente, Akashi Seijurou está aburrido.

.

Fiel a su promesa, Akashi no cuenta nada malo a su padre sobre el hospital y los que ahí trabajan. Incluso tiene el descaro (si se le puede llamar descaro a decir la verdad sólo a cambio de un chantaje), de darle informes maravillosos a su padre, recomendando a tal o cual enfermera por su amabilidad, pero sobre todo, elogiando a Midorima Shintaro, que se vuelve el hombre de confianza del señor Akashi de manera inmediata e irrevocable.

—¿De dónde cree usted que es más viable conseguir a un donador? ¿Existe algún estándar de calidad que se deba seguir? —pregunta una tarde, tras informarle que todavía no ha tenido suerte en encontrar a un donador para su hijo y hablando como si se tratara de carne o alguna cosa así.

Aunque no está en su naturaleza, las asunciones de padre de Akashi sin duda lo habrían hecho reír si fuera otro y si no supiera lo serio que es el hombre respecto a sus negocios, aunque sus inquietudes salgan a la luz mediante preguntas infantiles y temores infundados. Además y aunque no se lo admite a nadie, se siente muy orgulloso cuando el hombre pone en él toda su confianza, dándole la esperanza de que pronto haya una ala de oncología en el hospital.

Y el único precio es pasar el rato con su hijo, lo cual no resulta fácil o divertido, pero sí de algún modo razonable. Algún día el chico se irá, pero su influencia en el hospital prevalecerá y eso bien hace que valga la pena tener que pasar al menos una hora diaria en su habitación, entreteniéndolo cual payaso de circo, aunque cree que al menos los payasos tienen la suerte de elegir sus trucos, mientras que él se encuentra sujeto a los deseos de Akashi.

—Buenas tardes —dice Shintaro un día, dos semanas después del ingreso de Seijurou en el hospital. Aún le resulta difícil tener que pasar una hora de su vida al lado del joven, pero la peor parte fue orquestar su horario de manera que no interrumpiera su labor como médico ni levantara sospechas, aunque con Takao alrededor, no se siente muy confiado al respecto—. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

—Ah, buenas tardes —dice Akashi, dejando su libro a un lado y a Shintaro no le sorprende que la cubierta del libro anuncie en grandes y pesadas letras que se trata de la historia de la economía en Japón—. Me siento mejor, gracias —dice y sonríe y hace a Shintaro creer que es un buen chico, casi podría pasar por uno, aunque 14 días le han dado suficiente material para saber que esa es sólo la fachada. Y no es que Shintaro haya llegado siquiera a arañar la superficie de lo que Akashi Seijurou es en realidad—. Hoy jugaremos shogi. Acerca el tablero. No es que tenga esperanzas de que me ofrezcas algo mejor que un pasatiempo, pero siempre es mejor que sentarme aquí sin hacer nada.

—Podrías encender la televisión —dice Midorima, que ya ha hecho la sugerencia tantas veces que Akashi no se molesta en negarse cortésmente. En su lugar, Midorima puede sentir sus ojos sobre su espalda, apurándolo en silencio, calificándolo de demasiado lento e inútil cuando de su diversión personal se trata.

El shogi es el pasatiempo favorito de Midorima. Por eso, encontrar un compañero que lo disfrute, después de su intento fallido de enseñárselo a Takao y que además sea un rival digno e imparable, resulta una auténtica ironía. Sobre todo porque, aunque el hijo de los Akashi lo pone en aprietos en más de una ocasión, resulta divertido tener un desafío, cosa que nunca admitirá ni ante el mismísmo diablo.

La partida del día no resulta nada fuera de lo común, como Seijurou vaticinó al comienzo y Midorima tiene que tragarse su orgullo, que siempre le dice que va a ganar y lo traiciona en el último momento, dejándolo como un tonto de narices ante un chico 12 años menor que él.

—Otra vez —dice Midorima y parece que es él quien no tiene más de dieciocho años, con el mundo por delante gracias al dinero de su padre. Seijurou accede, sobre todo porque le divierte ver la tenacidad del hombre frente a él, muy diferente de la terquedad casi ignorante de su padre. A Midorima Shintaro le importa cuando pide algo, otra partida, por ejemplo. A su padre, sólo le importa ganar, justo como a él. De tal palo tal astilla.

—Suficiente —dice, cuando la segunda partida termina sin que suceda ningún milagro en favor de Midorima, que se ve nuevamente derrotado por alguien menor que él—. Quiero leer un poco más, eso es todo por hoy.

—Muy bien —dice Midorima y se nota que trata de no sonar resentido, lo que hace a Akashi sonreír mientras lo ve nuevamente colocar el tablero de shogi y las piezas dentro del mueble que sostiene al televisor, donde también hay otros pasatiempos que su padre le consiguió, aunque nunca para probarlos juntos—. Entonces, hasta maña...

—Espera —dice Seijurou, cuando Shintaro ya tiene la mano en el pomo de la puerta y su mente vuelve a llenarse con las cosas de su vida diaria: pacientes, tratamientos, contabilidad. Shintaro se da la vuelta para encararlo, pero no dice nada, no quiere lucir como un sirviente, mucho menos sonar como uno al preguntar qué es lo que el señorito quiere—. Tengo un dolor.

—¿Dónde? —dice Midorima, acercándose a la cama—. ¿Por qué no informaste antes?

—Aquí —dice Seijurou, señalando sus piernas entablilladas.

—Podría ser comezón —dice Midorima, pero de cualquier manera se inclina hacia él, haciendo a un lado la sábana, para encontrar las tablillas—. Es una reacción natural, tus huesos se están soldando.

—Lo sé —dice Akashi, con su mejor tono de desdén—. Si fuera comezón no te lo diría. Me duele. Pensé que en este lugar se preocupaban cuando a la gente le duele algo.

—¿Dónde? Enséñame el lugar —dice Midorima y tiene que contener las ganas de sacudirlo por ser tan impertinente, lo cual le valdría el cierre del hospital en el mejor de los casos y en el peor, incluso una demanda o la prisión.

—Aquí —dice Seijurou, señalando la parte interna de su pierna izquierda.

—Podría ser la astilla de un hueso —dice Midorima, palpando la piel que sobresale fuera de la tablilla, tan serio que Seijurou casi no puede contener la risa—. Sin embargo, lo habríamos notado. Ordenaré unas radiografías inmediatamente.

—O... —dice Seijurou, deteniéndolo antes de que pueda oprimir el botón de llamada de las enfermeras—. Podrías dejar de tocarme —dice, ya sin poder reprimir una sonrisa. Sus ojos descienden de Midorima a donde éste tiene su mano, sobre la piel de su pierna que la bata del hospital deja al descubierto—. Eso se llama acoso, ¿sabías? Y abuso de menores, dado que eres mayor que yo. ¿Qué diría mi padre?

—Entonces... —dice Midorima, apartando la mano como si la piel de Akashi le quemara, lo cual podría ser parcialmente cierto si lo examinara a conciencia.

—Estoy perfectamente, doctor —dice Akashi y la risa que escapa de sus labios es la de un niño inocente, tan inocente como para saber que no hace daño cuando arranca las alas de las mariposas ni prende fuego a las musarañas—. Me dio usted una buena risa, de eso sí debo darle las gracias.

Shintaro despega los labios en más de una ocasión, tratando de buscar palabras que puedan describir lo ofendido que se siente, quizá regresar un poco del daño recibido. Pero al final, se da la vuelta con dignidad y cierra la puerta tras de sí con un poco más de fuerza de la habitual, dejando a Seijurou a solas, todavía riendo.

Era una estrategia de un solo uso y salió a la perfección. La próxima vez, no será tan fácil. Midorima Shintaro vigilará sus movimientos cuando esté junto a él y tratará de predecir cualquier tipo de plan para comprometerlo. Pero así es mejor, es más divertido cuando luchan y dado que tiene todo un verano que pasar en el hospital, es mejor que ambos se vayan acostumbrando.

.

Después de su pequeño truco, Midorima no baja la guardia ante Akashi Seijurou. Sus reuniones no varían demasiado día con día, se pasan entre partidas de shogi y discusiones acerca de literatura (sobre todo del libro que esté en manos de Akashi al momento), pero Midorima siempre tiene cuidado de mantener una distancia prudente del joven y es tan remilgado que a Akashi le da risa.

A esto se le suma una pequeña paranoia, que deriva de conversaciones de sobre mesa en el shogi, pues más atento no solo a sus gestos sino también a los de su acompañante, Midorima casi cree haber descubierto la causa de la _extraña_ caída de Akashi de su caballo, después de casi 10 años de practicar el noble deporte.

—Trataba de saltar más alto —dice Akashi, cuando Midorima le pide detalles del accidente con la excusa del tratamiento médico—. Pero Napoleón se negaba a hacerlo. Por pupuesto, sus saltos siempre han cumplido el estándar para ganar competencias. Pero yo quería ir más alto —dice, como si Midorima no pudiese comprenderlo y quizás es así.

—Así que se enojó y te tiró.

Seijurou se encoge de hombros y la conversación deriva hacia los compositores clásicos, ya que recientemente a Seijurou le instalaron un estéreo en la habitación desde donde, a todas horas, se escucha a Beethoven interpretando sus grandes sinfonías. Midorima comenta que le van bien, que se acoplan con su personalidad y Seijurou ríe ante el comentario.

—¿Acaso tengo aire de dictador? —dice Akashi, moviendo una pieza y sabe que no tiene que hacer referencia a Hitler y su predilección por Wagner para que Shintaro capte la referencia.

—No, pero son piezas grandes. No sé cómo decirlo, transmiten una sensación de eternidad y de gloria, cosas que busca todo ser humano y que muy pocos alcanzan.

—¿Oh, es eso un cumplido?

Es el turno de Midorima de encogerse de hombros. Y ambos fingen no notar lo extraño de la escena, pero sobre todo la familiaridad con la que hablan, como si en realidad fuesen amigos y no doctor y paciente, matando el tiempo a causa de un chantaje. Para Midorima, la cuestión es más de orgullo. Para él, no es una amistad sino un requisito para obtener beneficios para el hospital y aunque hace mucho que no tiene un compañero con el que hablar de cosas de su interés (y no es que Takao sea inepto, sólo que se aburre fácilmente de sus gustos), no se deja llevar por la apariencia del chico. Juró no caer en la misma trampa una segunda vez.

Para Seijurou, la experiencia no es del todo diferente. Ninguno de sus amigos regulares, si es que se les puede llamar así a compañeros de clase con los que pasa más tiempo del estipulado en el salón de clases, puede seguir su conversación como este hombre lo hace y lo único que le recuerda que no son iguales, además de su bata blanca y ese aire a veces tan insufrible de superioridad, son las pequeñas arrugas que hay en sus manos vendadas por alguna extraña razón, o las que adornan sus ojos, escondidos tras unos lentes de montura cuadrada.

Entonces se recuerda que no es su amigo y que su compañía la obtuvo por medio del chantaje. Que no durará.

Sin embargo, eso no le impide disfrutarla mientras dure. Incluso si son minutos cada día, una hora que se pasa volando aunque esté postrado en comparación a cuando está en casa, rodeado de lujos y comodidades que no sabe aprovechar. De hecho, Seijurou tiene que admitir que empieza a gustarle el extraño doctor, incluso empieza a tenerle confianza y por eso se decide a revelarle un secreto, que no es del todo una confesión, pues también tiene parte de amenaza. Nadie le creería si Midorima decidiera decírselo a alguien más.

—Tenía espuelas —dice ese día, cuando Midorima ya tiene la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, emulando esa vez en que lo acusó de acosarlo—. Llevaba espuelas. Napoleón no quería entender y pensé que esa era la única forma. Estaban filosas. Lo golpee con las botas de espuelas, se encabritó y me tiró. No lo culpo, a mi tampoco me gustaría que me trataran de manera tan grosera. Adiós, Midorima. Nos vemos mañana.

Midorima no sabe cómo sentirse al darse cuenta de que sus sospechas son ciertas o al menos lo son parcialmente. Akashi causó que el caballo lo tirara, pero, ¿en realidad podría afirmar que causó también la pérdida de su ojo? ¿Que lo planeo todo? ¿Que su motivo era el aburrimiento o la desobediencia de un caballo? Midorima no quiere averiguarlo y cierra la puerta tras de sí sin responder a la confidencia. Puede que pase mucho tiempo con su paciente por asuntos fuera de su control, puede que compartan gustos musicales, así como una gran afición al shogi, pero no quiere enredarse más en la trampa que puede ver en su único ojo, rojo como el fuego y su sangre derramada. Sabe que si se aventura demasiado, la trampa se cerrará, apresándolo y no quiere saber qué hará el depredador cuando sepa que tiene a la presa en sus manos.

.

Seijurou consigue un donador de córnea un mes y medio después de su admisión en el hospital. Shintaro se entera de la noticia por teléfono, ya que el padre del chico se encuentra muy ocupado con negocios que, según sus palabras, no puede posponer. El transplante marca la pauta final de la estancia de Seijurou en el hospital y sólo por ello ha permanecido en cama de manera obediente, cuando podría haber convalecido en casa, rodeado de todos sus lujos y sin tener que depender de Midorima para no aburrirse. Así que la perspectiva de despedida, también es una de separación y Midorima no puede esperar.

Una vez cuelga el teléfono, tras despedirse del señor Akashi y asegurándole que la cirugía la hará él personalmente, así como que su hijo está en buenas manos, Midorima no espera ni un segundo para avisar de la noticia a Seijurou, con la firme idea de que el chico estará tan feliz como él de poder salir del lugar y no volverse a ver más. Sin embargo, está tan enfrascado en la idea de su liberación, así como ha estado tan enfrascado en su trabajo en los últimos días, sólo interrumpido por sus visitas a la habitación de Akashi Seijurou, que no se da cuenta de que Takao lo sigue, con un mohín travieso en los labios, como si lo hubiera encontrado haciendo algo malo. Y quizá sea así.

—¡Shin-chan! —lo llama, antes de que pueda entrar a la habitación del joven y no puede evitar soltar una carcajada cuando lo ve sobresaltarse.

—¿Qué sucede, Takao? ¿Hay algún problema?

—No sé, ¿lo hay, Shin-chan? —dice Takao y como Midorima no capta la indirecta en sus ojos risueños, por lo que Takao suspira antes de añadir—: ¿Por qué crees que algo anda mal cada vez que te hablo? Cielos, Shin-chan. No, sólo es que te vi muy apresurado y me dio curiosidad. ¿Sucede algo?

—Hay un donador para el hijo de los Akashi —dice Midorima y al ver que Takao sigue expectante, aunque no puede adivinar porqué, continúa con su explicación—: Al parecer, en Tokyo hubo un accidente automovilístico el día de ayer y una de las víctimas sufrió muerte cerebral. Su familia piensa desconectar su respirador, pero el señor Akashi los convenció de que donaran una córnea para su hijo, prometiéndoles pagar los gastos del hospital y el funeral hasta que Seiju... Akashi-san pueda recibir el transplante.

—¡Vaya! Siempre supe que la familia Akashi era muy rica y poderosa, pero nunca me imaginé que sería tan terrorífica —dice Takao, al que no le pasó desapercibido el uso del nombre de pila de un paciente—. ¿Cuánto tardará? No es una operación difícil y con el donador presente...

—No puedo hacerla de inmediato. Akashi-san está tomando calmantes y supresores del dolor ahora que sus piernas se están recuperando, lo cual podría ser contraproducente. Yo considero que en un período de 10 días a partir de hoy y si le quitamos la medicación... Por supuesto, no le gustará el dolor y sentirá mucho, pero ese mismo día podrá irse a casa.

—Hmm —dice Takao—, mala suerte, Shin-chan. Que se vaya a ir, digo. Sé que lo extrañarás, aunque eso no sea ético, me alegro por ti.

—¿De qué hablas? —dice Midorima y siente arder sus mejillas como en los viejos tiempos, cuando no estaba seguro de qué sentía por Takao y antes de decantantarse por la amistad—. No tiene porqué importarme cuándo se va un paciente o no, salvo que haya problemas con la factura o abandone este lugar en un féretro por mi culpa.

—Oh, vamos, Shin-chan —dice Takao, reclinándose hacia él para darle un codazo que de nuevo los transporta a sus días de preparatoria y posteriormente de universidad—. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? Creo que todo el mundo ya se dio cuenta, de hecho. Que todos los días vienes a pasar una o dos horas con el hijo de los Akashi, a lo cual llamaría yo un trato súper-vip.

—Sólo lo superviso con más cuidado, después de todo, su padre podría pagar la nueva ala de oncología. No es nada especial —dice Midorima y se delata cuando se acomoda los lentes, ocultando sus ojos como siempre hace cuando se siente acorralado.

—Bueno, eso puedes decírselo a los demás —dice Takao, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero a mí dime la verdad, Shin-chan. ¡Si yo los he visto! Y no es que te esté espiando o algo así, es que un día se me ocurrió abrir un poco la puerta y los vi jugando shogi, a menos que le estés explorando el cerebro, no veo dónde está tu supervisión.

—No tengo porqué explicarte nada —dice Midorima, incapaz de confesar que fue chantajeado por un niño—. Sobre todo cuando eras tú quien quería que tuviera amigos y pasara más tiempo libre.

—En eso tienes razón... Pero, ¿por qué nunca me dijiste que te gustaban más jóvenes? ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Cuándo? ¿Es este algún tipo de drama de amor imposible? Vamos, cuéntame algo.

—No te importa —dice Midorima, dándose la vuelta para entrar a la habitación de Akashi, sin dejar de recriminarse el ser tan descuidado como para dejar que otros descubran sus visitas, además del metiche de Takao—. Mi vida amorosa me concierne sólo a mí.

Lo último que escucha antes de cerrar la puerta es un sonido entre quejido y risa que lo hace querer dar la vuelta y ahorcar a Takao, que está malinterpretando todas las cosas por mera diversión. Por suerte, no tendrá que soportar la situación por mucho más tiempo y dado que ya está todo concertado, la cuenta atrás de 10 días hacia su libertad se le hace eterna.

Akashi se toma la noticia con tranquilidad, su expresión facial no cambia incluso cuando Midorima le informa que tendrá que quitarle los supresores de dolor durante diez días, ni que la cirugía se hará con anestesia local, de manera que estará despierto y consciente en el momento en que suceda. Lo que sí elicita una respuesta (aunque puede que Midorima se equivoque, ya que tiene los ojos cansados de tanto leer y los lentes nunca han sido una ayuda), es su anuncio de que estará libre ese mismo día, que su padre piensa llevárselo a casa después de la cirugía para que continúe con su recuperación, lo que causa en una pequeña arruga en su entrecejo, casi imperceptible, casi una ilusión.

—Está bien —dice Akashi, después de escuchar la explicación de cómo se llevará a cabo la cirugía y cuánto tiempo tardará en recuperar la vista, así como otros detalles sobre la conversación de Midorima con su padre.

—Si eso es todo, me retiro.

—Espera —dice Akashi, levantando la vista hacia él como si saliera de un ensueño—. ¿Qué hora es? —en la muñeca de la mano izquierda de Midorima hay un reloj de oro que el médico no tarda en consultar y la vista de Akashi se queda prendada un momento en su brillo dorado, pero sobre todo en la piel a la vista, blanca como la de un fantasma que sólo se puede imaginar debajo de la bata blanca.

—Falta un cuarto de hora para las seis —dice Midorima, acomodándose la bata para decepción de Akashi.

—Entonces, si no me equivoco, pronto será nuestra hora —dice, enfatizando la penúltima palabra, aunque Midorima no se da por aludido—. ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a ofrecerme? Quédate. Estoy aburrido. Ya no falta mucho, de cualquier forma.

—Muy bien —dice Midorima, recordándose que pronto ya no tendrá que obedecer las órdenes de un niño menor que él—. ¿Qué haremos hoy?

Akashi quiere decirle algo sucio. Más bien, hacer algo sucio. Deshacerse de la bata, la camisa azul e inmaculada que usa debajo y los pantalones negros, a juego con la corbata; el uniforme reglamentario de todos los días. Pero sabe que si lo hace, es probable que no vuelva a verlo en su habitación por mucho que lo chantajee. Y a él no le gusta apostar cuando las posibilidades no están a su favor y por mucho que le moleste, sabe que sus intentos no han alcanzado a Midorima.

Pero algún día lo harán, ya comenzó la cuenta regresiva.

—Juguemos shogi —dice, sin transmitir la menor emoción y quizá hasta un poco distante, lo que hace su estrategia mucho más efectiva unos minutos después, cuando su mano roza la de Midorima al hacer movimientos rápidos, incluso bruscos, desafiándolo antes de que siquiera pueda terminar de mover una pieza.

.

La córnea nueva es de iris dorada. El día de la cirugía, Midorima la observa pensando en la extraña elección del color mientras la acuna entre sus manos, sin dejar de evocar imágenes de sangre y oro, cosas que parecen inherentes a Akashi Seijurou. _Debe de ser el destino_, razona, después de depositarla en la hielera portátil en donde la han traído, pues tiene que prepararse para la cirugía, lo que incluye esterilizarse, conseguir los instrumentos y demás.

Ese día no tiene tiempo para Akashi, al menos no en la habitación donde han compartido casi dos meses juntos, que se han pasado entre shogi y pláticas interesantes, pero no por eso menos forzadas. Por eso Akashi no lo espera en su habitación ni se molesta cuando llega la hora de su encuentro y pasa, dejando a su paso sólo los colores del atardecer. De hecho, está tan seguro de que Midorima no aparecerá y de que está feliz de zafarse de tan desagradable obligación, que no puede contenerse cuando la puerta se abre, sólo que sin revelar a la persona que estaba esperando.

—Hey, hola —dice un hombre que en su vida ha visto antes, a pesar de que lleva una bata de médico y al que de inmediato desprecia, con su aire despreocupado y simple—. Soy el médico Takao Kazunari y Shin-chan, es decir, el doctor Midorima me dejó a cargo de ti hoy para prepararte para la cirugía, dado que él no puede hacerlo en persona.

—¿Shin-chan? —pregunta Akashi y aunque su primera impresión permanece, enfoca su atención totalmente al extraño, tan familiar con Midorima que lo hace sospechar.

—Oh, así le digo, aunque a él no le gusta —dice Takao, ayudándolo a incorporarse en la cama—. Nunca le gustó, pero es un hábito que no me puedo quitar. Desde que estábamos en preparatoria, Shin-chan siempre ha sido Shin-chan, incluso ahora que es mi jefe y todo eso.

Takao estudia a Akashi mientras éste hace lo mismo con él. Los comentarios de ambos persiguen un objetivo: conseguir la mayor información posible sobre la relación del otro con Midorima, aunque Akashi lo hace desde los celos y Takao desde la curiosidad. Sin embargo, el acto de Takao no es perfecto y Akashi lo descubre cuando se da cuenta de que no ha llevado una silla de ruedas para moverlo hacia el quirófano ni lo ha sometido a algún proceso de esterilización, para lo cual hacen falta un par de enfermeras.

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto? —pregunta por fin, mientras Takao finge revisar sus signos vitales, cosa innecesaria ya que no se encuentra en peligro de muerte—. ¿Acaso estás interesado en Shintaro?

—¿Lo estás tú? —ríe Takao, aunque la respuesta es más que obvia—. No sé qué le vio alguien tan joven como tú a Shin-chan, ni por qué ni cómo pasó. Pero no la vas a tener fácil y no, no es por mí —añade, al notar un brillo asesino en los ojos de su interlocutor—. Pero debes de saber que Shin-chan es una persona que respeta mucho las reglas y nunca saldrá con un paciente. Tienes que intentarlo de otra forma si te interesa y aún así no te garantizo resultados. Pero tienes mucha ventaja, ¿sabes? Shin-chan habla bien de ti.

Por supuesto, conseguir información sobre Akashi le costó a Takao muchas horas de rogar, molestar y seguir a su amigo por el hospital y las pocas piezas de información que reunió, aunque no son contundentes, hablan de próximos resultados si Akashi persevera.

—Yo nunca pude seguirle la conversación, ¿sabes? Éramos... Somos demasiado incompatibles, pero cuando Shin-chan me habla de ti, lo hace con respeto, aunque no sé si sea por todo el dinero que tienes o qué, pero elogia tu gusto en música, entre otras cosas y la verdad es que lo veo mucho más tranquilo desde que viene a verte. Antes se mataba trabajando, ¿sabes?

Akashi no dice nada, pero Takao no espera que lo haga. Sin embargo, sabe que está absorbiendo la información e incluso que se ha dado cuenta de que antes Takao sentía algo por su mejor amigo pero fue rechazado. A él ya no le importa, porque tiene a Kasamatsu y eso fue hace muchos, muchísimos años atrás, pero no puede evitar sentir un poco de nostalgia, porque es probable que alguien más joven que él, más inteligente e interesante, así como más decidido, termine cumpliendo la meta que él no pudo. Estar al lado de Shintaro y no como amigo o colega.

—Muy bien, entonces llamaré a las enfermeras para que vengan a prepararte. ¡Buena suerte! Sin duda la necesitarás.

Akashi no cree en la suerte, cree en el esfuerzo y en su propio potencial sobre todas las cosas para obtener lo que quiere. Y aunque no se da cuenta, los primeros resultados de sus esfuerzos se ven recompensados esa misma noche, en la sala de operaciones, mientras Midorima lleva a cabo la queratoplastía.

Akashi no puede sentirlo porque le aplicaron anestesia en el rostro y su mente se encuentra concentrada en trazar planes extra, pero las manos de Midorima se vuelven suaves y delicadas mientras lo trata, cortando la córnea para después insertar la nueva, admirado a la vez que molesto por la longitud de las pestañas de Akashi, la piel blanca que se mancha con un poco de sangre ante un descuido suyo y lo bien que le sienta el iris dorado, aunque el efecto quede un poco arruinado por la hinchazón de la operación.

Las primeras semillas han sido plantadas y para hacerlas crecer, Akashi no tiene miedo de regarlas con sangre otra vez.

.

La operación es exitosa y esa misma noche el padre de Akashi se lo lleva a casa en su limusina. No hay palabras de despedida entre ellos y su última interacción consiste en una mirada, antes de que a Akashi lo introduzcan dentro del vehículo con sus cómodos asientos de piel, mientras Midorima permanece de pie bajo la fría luz de las farolas de la entrada del hospital, protegido del viento sólo por su bata blanca.

_Por fin se ha ido_, piensa, dejándose llevar por la sensación de tranquilidad que lo invade y que le promete que los días tranquilos van a regresar, días en que no tenía que preocuparse por traspasar los límites de la ética, primero por chantaje y luego por suerte de algo que nunca, ni siquiera en ese momento cuando el peligro ya se ha ido, ha querido denominar _atracción_.

De hecho, está tan seguro de que no volverá a verlo en su vida (salvo quizá en reportajes o revistas sobre los hombres más importantes de Japón), que para él ya es un capítulo cerrado, por lo que se sumerge en su rutina diaria con mayor ferocidad, para disgusto de Takao, pero sobre todo de Akashi.

Sin embargo, la frustración de Akashi y la alegría de Midorima no duran mucho y no pasa ni una semana antes de que Seijurou esté de nuevo en el hospital. Seguido por su enfurecido padre, que se entrevista con Midorima antes de dejar que atienda a su hijo.

—Confíe en usted y confíe en este hospital —dice el hombre y su fría cólera es peor que cualquier grito que pudiese prorrumpir—. Y me aseguró que estaría bien. Entonces, ¿me puede explicar por qué comenzó a sangrar de una de sus piernas? ¿Debo esperar la misma calidad en el trabajo que hizo con su ojo? Y no, no responda si sabe que su respuesta le valdrá una demanda.

Midorima usa sus mejores dotes de persuasión para calmar al patriarca de los Akashi, asegurándole que hará lo mejor por su hijo y que, aunque la posibilidad de un error por su parte nunca es del 0%, está muy seguro de que tanto el entablillado como la intervención quirúrgica fueron un éxito. Incluso se atreve a apostar la integridad y escrituras del hospital si resulta que el sangrado se debe a un error por su parte y sólo con esta promesa el hombre le deja atender a su hijo, que ha pedido expresamente que sea él y sólo él quien lo toque.

—Buenas noches, doctor —dice Akashi cuando lo ve entrar en su vieja habitación, como si nunca la hubiese dejado en primer lugar—. Qué triste coincidencia encontrarnos así. Yo me imaginaba otros escenarios.

—Así es —dice Midorima, que lleva consigo un carrito lleno de instrumentos: gasas, agua oxigenada, recambios para las tablillas de las piernas, etcétera—. Por favor, siéntate en el borde de la cama y quédate quieto. No estás sangrando de manera profusa por lo que puedo descartar de inmediato cualquier complicación, pero nunca está de más prevenir. Te quitaré las vendas, así como el yeso y la tablilla. Y quiero que sepas —dice, acomodándose los lentes—, que lo hago con fines médicos. Por si pensabas usar el argumento del acoso en mi contra.

—Me alegra que lo recuerdes —dice Akashi, siguiendo sus instrucciones—. Y no tienes por qué preocuparte, me quedaré muy quieto. Y no diré nada —para puntualizar sus palabras, Akashi se lleva el dedo a los labios y se congratula en silencio cuando ve a su médico pasar saliva con dificultad antes de empezar con su tarea, quitando todas las vendas para dejar al descubierto una piel más clara que la del resto de su cuerpo y mucho más sensible.

Midorima empieza por revisar desde la base del pie e ir subiendo, buscando signos de daño tanto superficial como interno y de una vez, probando la sensibilidad de los músculos y huesos, que no se han ejercitado en dos meses. Sus manos recorren con maestría los talones, los tobillos, las pantorillas y se hacen camino hacia las rodillas, aprentando un poco, buscando nudos, huesos rotos o mal soldados, cualquier cosa que pueda explicar la sangre seca que tiñe la piel de Akashi y que por un momento, le hace sospechar de su autenticidad.

—Abre las piernas —dice Midorima, al que sólo le falta explorar la entrepierna antes de dar por terminado su trabajo y sólo lo hace por cortesía, porque está seguro de que no va a encontrar nada y de que Akashi planeó todo sólo para molestar, además de otras cosas, que Midorima prefiere ignorar. Lo cual no resulta fácil, no cuando Akashi claramente quiere que lo sepa y aunque ha mantenido sus toques lo más profesionales posibles, Akashi no deja de proferir pequeños gemidos, que no hacen más que ponerlo nervioso (y aunque nunca lo admitirá frente a un paciente y mucho menos ante su adinerado padre, también lo ponen un poco excitado).

—Vaya, no te andas con rodeos. Justo como esperaba —dice Akashi y sus piernas se separan de una manera que Midorima sólo cree haber visto en alguna película porno.

—No seas ridículo —dice, cuando por fin se calma—. No sé qué estás pensando, pero no sucederá. Ahora quédate quieto y callado mientras te reviso —Akashi sonríe ante la palabra _callado_, pero obedece, dejando conocer su excitación mediante su respiración agitada y alguno que otro estremecimiento, mientras Midorima palpa el interior de sus muslos, en donde encuentra un corte limpio de aproximadamente 20 centímetros, que ya ha comenzado a cicatrizar—. ¿Con qué te hiciste esto? —pregunta, apartándose como si la piel le quemara y preparando las vendas nuevas—. Necesito saber con qué fue, aunque de cualquier manera te pondré la vacuna contra el tétanos.

—Con un cuchillo —dice Akashi, observando la fina línea que corre por la cara interna de su muslo derecho y repasándola con el dedo índice, como hiciera Midorima segundo atrás, pero sin elicitar la misma respuesta—. Dudo que esté oxidado. Lo saqué de la cocina, donde trabaja el mejor chef que mi padre pudo conseguir, pero consentiré a la vacuna. ¿Qué le diremos a mi padre?

—¿Qué le diremos? La verdad.

—¿Que mientras me tocabas no podía dejar de gemir e imaginaba todo tipo de situaciones? —dice Seijurou, seguro de que la imaginación de Midorima llenará todos los huecos en sus palabras con sus propios deseos—. O podemos decirle que me corté por accidente. La excusa déjamela a mí. Ya se me ocurrirá algo verosímil.

Midorima asiente, sabiendo que no tiene otra opción. Es mejor que un nuevo chantaje y aunque la primera vez se sabía libre de culpa, sabe que no podrá enfrentar una acusación que es totalmente cierta y que transgrede no solo la ética profesional, sino la depositada por el padre de Akashi.

—Te vendaré de nuevo —dice, pero antes de que pueda llevarlo a cabo, la puerta se abre para dejar paso al señor Akashi, que no puede esperar para tener noticias de la salud de su hijo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es? —pregunta, posicionándose al lado de Seijurou y poniéndole una mano en el hombro, sin notar la decepción en el rostro de su hijo, que sabe se ha arruinado su mejor momento para conseguir lo que quiere. No, más bien, lo que comprobó ambos (Midorima y él), quieren.

—Sólo es un corte superficial, nada de qué preocuparse. Sin embargo, como medida de prevención haré que le administren la vacuna contra el tétanos y después volverán a vendarlo y entablillarlo. Entonces podrá llevárselo a casa.

—¿Y cómo se hizo la herida?

—Está bien, padre, yo te explico. Estoy seguro de que el doctor tiene asuntos más importantes que atender y yo a mi vez, también quiero discutir algo contigo. Gracias por todo, doctor —dice Akashi, dirigiéndole una última mirada que dice todo lo que no pudo al ser interrumpido—. Espero que recuerde su promesa.

—¿De qué están hablando, Seijurou?

—Oh, nada, padre. Déjame explicarte.

—Con su permiso —dice Midorima, antes de salir de la habitación, no muy seguro de a qué promesa se refiere Akashi. Sólo cuando el joven le anuncia que prolongará su estancia en el hospital y que no debe de preocuparse por los gastos, Midorima le hace sentido a sus palabras y fiel a ellas, aparece al día siguiente en su habitación, aunque ninguna escena extraña se repite, ahora que Akashi está nuevamente inmovilizado.

.

Akashi se recupera sin mayores incidentes. Acude a sus sesiones de rehabilitación de manera diligente y su relación con Midorima progresa, a pesar de todas las trabas que éste le ha puesto; barreras que son fáciles de derribar debido a su fragilidad. Por eso, Midorima no se sorprende cuando Akashi aparece en su despacho una tarde, en la última semana de su estancia en el hospital, ya que no hay más excusas que lo retengan.

Lleva la bata azul reglamentaria del lugar y anda descalzo, como presumiendo que, contra todo pronóstico, sus fracturas no son nada del otro mundo y han sanado de manera perfecta. Cuando cierra la puerta detrás suyo, sin embargo, Midorima palidece ante la vista de su trasero al aire, asomando por ese práctico vestuario cuando se trata de emergencias pero que ahora es lo último que quiere ver.

—¿Qué le parece, doctor? —pregunta Akashi, mientras avanza hasta llegar a su lado—. ¿Se ve bien?

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —dice Midorima, tratando de concentrarse en sus papeles. Puede que haya caído en la trampa de Akashi, pero no es lo suficientemente idiota como para llevarlo más allá de inofensivas pláticas y uno que otro comentario subido de tono por parte del chico.

—Quiero que me digas que se ve bien —dice Akashi, que no duda en sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, de manera que los papeles se desperdigan por el suelo sin que nadie les preste atención.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —pregunta Midorima, tratando de no sentirse incómodo, una hazaña hercúlea considerando que Akashi está desnudo debajo de la bata y se inclina hacia él todo lo que es posible, creando una fricción difícil de ignorar.

—Los suficientes y tú también.

—Podría ser tu padre —dice Midorima, que a la mención del hombre fija su vista en la puerta, por la cual podría entrar cualquier persona en el momento menos esperado, terminando con su carrera y reputación de manera inmediata.

—Pero no lo eres. Ni siquiera tienes la edad, ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿Treinta? Claro que si quieres que te llame _padre_, si te gustan ese tipo de cosas, sólo tienes que decirme —Midorima aparta la mirada de su único ojo, rojo como la sangre que siente correr por sus venas para localizarse en una sola región de su cuerpo, como ambos pueden notar.

—Esto es ilegal —insiste Midorima, que se está quedando corto de excusas comparado con su cuerpo.

—No lo es, soy mayor de edad. Y tú ya no eres mi doctor, la fisioterapeuta lo es ahora. Y créeme, a ella nunca la molestaría con esto.

—¡Pero...!

—Suficiente —dice Akashi, que ya ha esperado mucho tiempo por este momento y no quiere dejarlo pasar, aunque sabe que si logra llevarlo a cabo, en el futuro habrá más oportunidades de volver a hacer lo mismo u otras cosas. Midorima obedece, muy a su pesar y casi parece que los papeles se han invertido y el adulto es el joven lleno de hormonas sentado sobre él, desabrochando los botones de su camisa blanca.

—Nos verán —dice Midorima y es la última y patética excusa que puede inventar.

—Takao nos cubrirá —dice Akashi y antes de que Midorima pueda preguntarle por los detalles, Akashi cierra la distancia entre ellos con un beso, satisfecho al saber que su sacrificio de congelarse el trasero mientras vagaba por los pasillos hasta llegar a la oficina, sin duda se verá recompensado con creces.

Siempre quiso hacerlo con un doctor, pero nunca pensó que también terminaría enamorado de uno.

**FIN.**


End file.
